War of Galaxies
by Delphian Wyrd
Summary: A look into the swarm, terrans, and protoss. PG-13 for possible later gore and such.
1. Breaking the Brink

The wind blew fiercly, the rain slicing through the air like a fierce blade. Raynor sat in a bunker waiting for the onslaught to begin. He could only sit in tension waiting for the zerg swarm to strike. Checking his rifle he loaded it. Taking a glance around he noticed movement. "Here they come boys!" He shouted to his bunker mates, aiming his gun.

The first zergling rounded the corver racing towards the three bunkers. Zing! Zip! Bang! The bullets rended the air, and sliced into the relentless zergling, still racing towards the bunkers. The zergling scout party was ripped to shreads without a chance to work on their mission.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Zeratul had watched the terrans building their defenses, colonizing his planet. He saw their whole layout, he knew their weaknesses, he hated them for their ignorance, yet he loved them for their adaptability. These terrans were unlike the voracious zerg, they were full of themselves though, they had their own feelings of invincibility.

He pittied these terrans and their lack of foresight. Switching on his blades he snuck into their encampment and made his way to the heart. He knew who lead this camp, and he knew who would receive it next, his goal was to stop them for a short time, disrupt their ideals long enough to gain the hold on the world his people needed, to drive them home.

Finding the commander and the second in command he left them dead and retreated from the camp. Though his work was done, he knew the good coming from it would only be temporary, these terrans and their quick changes in power. He knew he had only gained a little time.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Eradicate, destroy, consume.

The overmind's mind raced to give commands, controlling the swarms movements. Sending his troops to attack the small protoss encampment seemed so easy. His scourge destroyed the carriers with ease and ripped through their hulls. His lurkers killed unseen. Taking the precious resources was all he would need. Building his forces up would give him the power to take the terrans so he could deal with the protoss permenantly.

Launching attacks against a billion colonies of terrans and protoss gave the overmind an appearance omnipotence, just what he wanted. His cerebrates moving his armies he had no worries, guarded by vast numbers of zerg.

He would take this universe, and he would control all.

Eradicate, destroy, consume.

A/N: How did you like this? I'm having fun so I think I'll write more. Hope you review and I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to Li Katsuya, and Neo-Shadow for their inspirational outburst of writing.


	2. Crashing Down

**-I don't own anything of starcrafts, but Eire is mine.**

Raynor jumped out of the bunker and ordered his troops ahead of him. He only had a few moments to make it to the station and he knew it. Running forward he shot down the few stray zerg that dared get in his and his men's way.

Racing through the gorge his hair pricked up. Walking slower he looked above to see what was causing the shadow that cast itself over him. The overlord floated above them, the grotesque beast rallying orders to its minions, giving them the exact location of the marines.

Taking action Raynor shot up at the overlord, signaling his men at the same time. They shot the beast from the air and raced off, hoping to avoid the retaliation. Running up the hill they made it up to and encampment.

"Ah welcome to the station Raynor," said a tall dark skinned marine.

"Well met Eire," Raynor said, a look of relief on his face.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Zeratul looked up at the shuttle convoys dropping off his new forces. The dragoons and zealots marched of in quick movements, racing to guard the coming shuttles the massed on the plateau. The probes jumped off the shuttle and warped in buildings, racing around fervently, setting up the defenses and quickly mining the precious minerals.

Zeratul ordered tons of warriors, watching his men file out of the gateways. His massive force was ready for their gradual assault. Marching them out of his base he assaulted the closest terran outpost, killing them with great sadness. He then retreated his men and raced to kill the new commander, ready to add to the chaos.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sending his troops into a small terran encampment, the Overmind was sure of victory. To late he realized his folly, the terran camp was not as small as it had appeared. It was in reality a small front to a gigantic protoss and terran co-encampment. His troops slaughtered, the Overmind faltered, his troops everywhere becoming still. The defenses crushed his forces and drove their mindless bodies back as in the brief minutes that the Overmind lapsed his thought.

Snapping back to attention he withdrew all his forces and brought them to him. Getting his greatest cerebates he commanded then to launch attacks at key points. Taking the remainder of his forces he commanded then to attack the co-operational base under his greatest general. Kerrigan.

A/N: Hope you liked the latest installment of my starcraft series fic. Review me your suggestions. Thanks to those of you who have read/reviewed. BTW the plotline doesn't follow the game, that's all original.


	3. The March of War

Eire looked out upon the zerg front that was advancing, silently forming plans in his head. "Raynor, Get me my new technology," he said.

Instantly Raynor snapped to and ran off to the holding case for the adapted protoss gear and retrieved it. The new general trusted noone but his highest officers and to retrieve the weapons was a high honor.

With the weapon brought before him Eire strapped on each wrist decimator and the breast plate. Powering the technology a blueish shield rose about him. The final test was now, he hoped the new technology would work.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Zeratul's troops finally arrived and he was able to leave the planet as the main starfleet desended upon it. Taking up into space in his scout was his favorite task, especially when he would be able to go to the aid of Raynor on the planet Trekan XXI. Putting on his boosters he blasted off into hyper space, a dark chill coming over him and he drifted into the cryogenic stabalizer.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As Kerrigan moved outwards towards the terran base she knew there would be a battle to be reckoned with, but if she won the terrans would be done. She was marching against Raynor and Eire, the two dying would spell doom for all man-kind. she relished the thought even as what was left of her human brain pittied them and cryed in anguish. This would be the blow that would turn the tides of war.

(once again sorry for the long update..luff you all!)


	4. A Doomed Reunion

Eire slashed out as the first zergling jumped at him, spliting it in two. Slowly advancing he cut through a small group of hydralisks and then set a base position for himself, charging up his right wrist decimator into a blaster. Taking aim he started to shoot down stray mutalisks and zerglings. And then he saw the protoss scout decend. He knew something more than a small assualt was going on if

Zeratul was here. And that meant he needed his men fast.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Zeratul decended at the terran base and recieved a grand greeting from Raynor as he stepped out.

"It's good to see you my freind," he said, touching his psionic tendons in respect.

"And also you," said Raynor touching his mouth, in mimickry.

Their meeting was cut short as a marine burst into the room.

"Eire is in grave danger!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kerrigan saw Eire as he made his way back to the base. It was time to end the major part of this battle. Jumping forward she made her way to him within seconds but was noticed too early. A group of marines fired on her, and she hacked them down mercilessly, trying to beat Eire before he turned. Yet a marine raced off, letting the rest know of Eire's plight as he turn around on Kerrigan with both blades out and glowing.


End file.
